


Universal Differences

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Miles has been Spiderman, and friends with the other Spider-People for more than three years, but some things can still surprise him.Especially Gwen.





	Universal Differences

“Hey, what’s that?” Miles asked, something strappy and leather catching his eye in the mess of Gwen’s room.

“Hmm?” Gwen looked over at what Miles was talking about. “Oh, that’s the harness for my strap-on.”

“Your…”

“Yeah, my last boyfriend got it to try. I liked it more than he did, so he let me keep it when we split.”

Miles choked on his spit. Gwen’s universe was a lot more open about sex than his, and he still wasn’t used to it.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Miles said, voice high. “I gotta...I gotta get back for, uh, homework! I have homework!”

“Okay,” Gwen drew out the word as Miles opened the portal back to his universe. “That was weird,” she said to the room. She shrugged to herself, writing it off as Miles being weird and pulled out her sticks to practice a new song her band was working on.

* * *

Miles couldn’t stop thinking about it, the Incognito tab on his browser had gotten a lot of work, researching strap-ons. It wasn’t even a sexual curiosity, beyond the thoughts that floated through his head about what Gwen’s looked like, in general, and on her and maybe, once or twice, in use.

“You okay, kid?”

Miles squeaked, fumbling to lock his phone and ending up throwing the phone across the room.

“Well, that’s not suspicious at all,” Peter B. said, grabbing the phone with a web and looking at what had Miles so flustered. “Strap-ons?”

“Please don’t ask,” Miles groaned. “Can I have my phone back please?”

Peter handed it back, locking it as he did so. “Gwen said you’d been acting weird.”

“I’m 16, B, I’m always weird,” Miles groaned. “I’m fine, just busy.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright. Well, I’m heading to dinner with Aunt May, you want to tag along?”

“Nah, you go on. I’ve got to head out on patrol here in a bit.”

Peter nodded, ruffling Miles’ hair as he left out the window. “Stay safe, kid. We don’t know what kind of Multiversal STDs there are.”

“Peter!” Miles yelped to the soundtrack of Peter laughing as he swung through the city.

* * *

“Can I see it?”

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. “You’re talking to me again?”

“Sorry,” Miles curled in on himself. “I...sorry, I’ll go.”

“Hold on,” Gwen grabbed his hood. “What did you want to see?”

Miles hesitated, biting his lip. “Your strap-on,” he finally admitted. “I...please?”

Gwen shrugged, standing from her place on her bed and pulling the harness and dildo from a box on the bedside table and handing it to Miles.

The leather of the harness was white, only slightly shining in a way that implied it was well taken care of. It was softer than Miles ever expected of leather as he looked over the clasps. The dildo itself was marbled teal and magenta, decently sized from what Miles’ research had told him, but not overly large.

“I don’t get to use it very often,” Gwen shrugged. “Still try to take care of it though.”

“How does it work?” Miles asked before he could connect his brain to his mouth.

Gwen took the harness from him, pulling up the oversized hoodie she was wearing to reveal that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. “It’s pretty simple,” she said, hooking the clasps. “Then again, I’ve done this a few times.” She held her hand out for the dildo.

Instead of handing it to her, MIles went down to her knees and attached it to the harness.

Gwen smiled down at him. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Miles breathed.

“Ever done anything like this?”

“No.”

“Want to?”

Miles looked up. Gwen was taller than he was when they were both standing, but like this, it was all the greater difference. “Please.”

Gwen grinned, sharp. “On the bed,” she said, gesturing with her chin. “Hands and knees.”

Miles scrambled to do so as Gwen pulled out a bottle of lube from the box the harness had come from.

“Comfortable?” she asked, pulling the hoodie off over her head.

“Yes.”

“Good,” she knelt on the bed in front of Miles, putting the dildo directly in front of his mouth. “Open.”

Miles did instantly, taking the tip in his mouth.

“You’re good at this,” Gwen murmured, pushing just a bit further into his mouth. “Taking my orders like you’re made for it.”

Miles groaned, the erection hidden in his jeans pressing even harder against the zipper at her words.

“Want me to put this somewhere else?”

Miles nodded slightly, even as he whined when she removed the dildo from his mouth.

“Let’s get you naked,” Gwen said, coaxing Miles up onto his knees and helping him out of his hoodie and shirt and the rest of the way up to shuck his pants before he got back on the bed in the same position.

“You’re so good for me,” Gwen murmured, kneeling on the bed behind him.

Miles felt like melting into a puddle of happy goo, but staying put as he felt Gwen’s fingers stretching his hole.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Gwen murmured. “I’ll take care of you. Trust me.”

“I do,” Miles answered. “More than anyone.”

Gwen pressed a kiss to the back of Mile’s neck, and he could feel the smile in it that brought a smile to his face as well.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite's I've written so far, hope you liked it!!!


End file.
